It is generally desired to increase the power of semiconductor devices and at the same time to reduce the size of the semiconductor devices. In order to satisfy this desire, in recent years so-called chip size packages have been developed, which involve striving to reduce the external dimensions of the device to less than 120% of the dimensions of the semiconductor chip.
In the case of power semiconductor devices having a vertical transistor, devices have been developed in which the transistor is mounted in a manner turned over in the device in comparison with the conventional arrangement. The conventional top side, on which a load electrode and a control electrode, for example source and gate, are arranged, faces the external contact plane of the device. The conventional rear side of the transistor, on which a second load electrode (e.g., drain) is arranged, is remote from the external contact plane of the device.
Various variants of this type of semiconductor devices are known. The contact-connection between the second electrode and the contact plane, which is arranged at the opposite side of the transistor, is specified via a contact clip. The contact clip can be L-shaped, U-shaped or a well, on the areal region of which the rear side and second load electrode of the transistor is mounted.
The combination of the turned-over arrangement of the transistor and the contact clip provides a space-saving redistribution wiring and enables the size of the device to be reduced. At the same time, the power of the device is increased since long bonding wires are replaced as contact elements between the transistor and the external contacts of the device.